


I Am Not His Boyfriend

by laurelhealy



Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: M/M, nagirei - Freeform, reigisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelhealy/pseuds/laurelhealy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei Ryugazaki is 100% straight and there is no exceptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's The Middle of the Night

Rei Ryugazaki woke up one morning to his phone ringing. He groggily looked at the clock. One sixteen am it read. Who could be up at this time of night?  
Surely enough, when he looked at the phone’s screen, he made out the name, and it was Nagisa Hazuki. He moaned and answered the phone. "Hello?" He asked. The answer came in a loud blast of sound. "Rei-chan! Rei-chan! Rei-chan! Rei-chan! Guess what?"  
"Nagisa, do you know what time it is?" He whispered furiously. "Go back to sleep!"  
"But Rei-channnnnnnnnn! I have something I need to tell you!"  
He rolled his eyes. "What could be so important that you have to call me this early in the morning?" As if on cue, the doorbell rung downstairs. Rei heard giggling on the other line and his eyes widened. "One second." He said through the phone through gritted teeth. He was in no state to get up, his royal blue hair messy and out of tact, his purple butterfly pajamas half buttoned, and his bed in a mess. He grabbed his glasses and shoved them on. Walking into some moccasins, he yawned and slumped down the stairs heavily. 

When he opened the door, he was taken aback by the blinding light that was shone in his eyes. He yelled and stepped backwards, tripping on his feet, falling on the hardwood floor and his glasses falling off in the process. The light turned off, and he scrambled to get his glasses, muttering. He saw a red glint in the darkness and tried to grab it, but not before a small hand snatched them up. He looked up at the hand outstretched towards him. It was no doubt Nagisa. "Come on up, Rei-chan!" He grabbed Nagisa's hand and stood up clumsily, snatching back his glasses. "What are you doing in my house? And why are you in your pajamas?" He asked the boy once he got a clear view of him. The blonde was wearing a pink bathrobe with fuzzy blue slippers and yellow penguin pajamas underneath them.  
"Well, I couldn't really sleep." He said innocently. "So I decided to walk to your house and ask if we could take a walk!"  
"A walk?"  
"Yeah! Let's go!"  
Nagisa tugged at his arm and led him out the door. He begrudgingly followed while he was being pulled against his will in pajamas outside. Nagisa grabbed his arm and snuggled against him for warmth as the cool November breeze blew. He felt his nose and ears getting red from the cold. His breath was easily visible in the almost freezing temperature. At least it gave him warmth to have a shota attached to his arm. Nagisa yawned and then spoke loudly. "Let's go to the pool!"  
"The pool?"  
"Yeah! It's where I go and look when I can't sleep!"  
"Fine."  
The boys walked and walked, Rei checking to see if anyone was awake so he wouldn't be seen in his pajamas in the middle of the street. Nagisa is so childish sometimes. It was an annoying trait at first, but once Rei got used to it, it became a bit of an endearing bit of his personality. They walked in silence for the next few minutes, Nagisa still clinging to his arm. Serves him right for wearing thin pajamas, it's almost winter. When they finally stopped outside of their school, Rei exhaled a deep breath. "We're here, Nagisa. Now what do we do?" Nagisa giggled and smiled at him. "We watch, of course!"  
"Watch what?"  
Nagisa pointed to the pool. With the moon reflecting off the pool, the rippling water seemed more beautiful than he thought he'd be seeing at a time when he should be asleep. He smiled warmly.  
Wait.  
The water was rippling?  
Rei groaned as he looked over at the rest of the pool and saw exactly what he had expected. He ran to the gate and climbed over the fence, despite Nagisa's calls. After he got over, he called out to the other side of the pool. "Haruka-senpai, Makoto-senpai, what are you doing here?" Haru came up from underwater and Makoto looked up from his chair. "Oh, Rei, Nagisa, you're here." Makoto said calmly. Rei was taken aback. “Haru was just practicing his freestyle. Again. For the fourteenth day in a row.” Rei gave him the ‘oh i get it’ look. Haru loved swimming more than anyone he knew. It was expected of him. Haru and Makoto started dating a few months ago along with their Samezuka Academy friends Rin and Nitori. He had predicted it, considering everyone knew it was obvious they were……. homosexual for each other. How would it feel to have an attraction to someone of the same gender? He wondered. Makoto and Haru along with Nitori and Rin may be dating, but then again, he had always been 100% sure he was attracted to females.  
Or like around 95%.  
Yeah.  
Back to the real world, Ryugazaki. This isn’t a time for flashbacks.  
Nagisa came barrelling towards him, yelling. “Rei-chan! Why’d you burst in on them like that?” He shrugged it off and then the boy, now with Rei’s bathrobe on that he left at the fence, sat next to Makoto. Makoto gave Rei a look that told him they were having the same problem. Being forced out of bed to come here. At least Makoto was dressed, Rei thought. Haruka suddenly emerged from the water, his black hair dripping wet, from what Rei could analyze, he had been in there for at least two hours. Sighing, he started to yawn. “Why are we all here at this hour? We should be getting some sleep!”  
Nagisa pouted and whined. “But since we can’t sleep, this is much more fun! Why would we need to go to bed this early on a Saturday?” Rei groaned. “Because there’s not enough people.” He said sarcastically. Nagisa perked up and grabbed his phone. “I could text Rin-chan!”  
“It was meant to be sarcastic. And I bet Rin-chan-san wouldn’t be up either!”  
He then jumped in his clothes a bit due to a loud whining noise.  
“Don’t be mad at me, senpai! I just happened to see who was online and I figured we could be there too and it would be fun and-”  
“Ai, do me a favor shut up for a second, ‘kay?”  
“Yes, senpai!”  
Rin Matsuoka walked in as annoyed as always with his (Rei stuttered on the word in his mind) boyfriend, Aiichiro Nitori. Nitori had a few similarities in height to Nagisa, as he did with Rin. The two lived a bit of more than a walk away, they must have drove.  
Once again, enough with the thought process.  
Nagisa greeted the two loudly. "Rin-chan! Ai-chan! Hi!" Nitori dragged along Rin, the shark-toothed boy's hair in a ponytail, obviously woken up like Rei and Makoto. He refused to budge, having a stubborn attitude as always. "I'm going back. Bye, everyone." And with that, he tried to walk away. And what he means by tried is we mean Nitori grabbed Rin's leg and started to moan. "But Matsuoka-senpai! Everyone else is here!"  
Makoto tapped on the shoulder of the small boy clinging to the leg of his aspiring Olympian boyfriend. "Listen, I'm going home now too. You don't need to be disappointed." Nitori nodded. How does he do that? Rei thought. "Come on, Haru, get out of the pool. Rei, Nagisa, get some sleep." Oh thank god, he could rest again. Rei waved goodbye to his friends from the pool (once again, something he hoped to never do at this time of day) and went on his way home. As he walked, he heard the pitter patter of slippers behind him. "Wait up! I can't walk that fast right now!" Nagisa called behind him. Rei stopped and waited for his best friend to catch up to him. It was surprising that Nagisa didn't have a girlfriend. He was so cute.  
Wait, what?  
Rei hit himself at the thought. They are not boyfriends. He is not a homosexual. When Rei got back to his house, he briefly said goodbye to Nagisa and yawned as he clumped up the stairs. Before he could even get up all the way, he heard a knock on the door. Of course, it was Nagisa again. "I just realized my mom locks the doors of my house at twelve. Can I sleep here tonight?" Rei didn't want to awaken anyone in his house further, so he violently whispered back. "Well you got out at one, it seems like you went through the door easily then."  
"It wasn't the door."  
"Then what was it?"  
"Well, okay, so, I couldn't sleep and I wanted to get you so I climbed out my window."  
"Your bedroom is on the second floor!"  
"Yeah, So?"  
"Never mind. Just get in."  
Nagisa jauntily ran into his room, getting there before Rei himself. Rei took off his glasses and slippers and got into his bed neatly. He whispered softly to his friend afterwards. "There's only one bed. I could get out and sleep on the floor if you wanted." Nagisa looked shocked. "But that's not nearly as 'beautiful' as you like it! Just let me get in, and I hope you're not that bad of a bedmate!" He giggled. Rei rolled his eyes and moved over. "Fine." Nagisa snuggled into his chest and Rei buried his face into his hair in a totally heterosexual way.  
Because he was straight.  
Absolutely positively.


	2. Still Not Gay But Ended Up Sleeping With A Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morning time for Rei and nagisa

Rei woke up being the big spoon.   
He didn't WANT to wake up as the big spoon, or the little spoon, or any spoon of that matter. With Nagisa?  
It must've happened in his sleep.  
He tends to be a heavy sleeper when it comes to movement. Or maybe it was Nagisa. Proven from other club sleepover events, the boy does have a tendency to cuddle up to things like the nearest pillow. It was a pattern, he noticed. Not that he watched Nagisa in his sleep, that is. He just simply happened to go to sleep right after Nagisa had and checked on his position in a totally heterosexual way. But why was he snuggling back? He may never know. Unless he gets a video camera and records his own sleeping. But that would definitely not look beautiful, watching himself. It would be better not to dwindle on this subject much longer. Nagisa was waking up. Rei saw the boy shift in his pajamas, then open one eye slowly. “What time is it?” He asked. Rei stammered on his words a bit. “It’s nine, no wait, eight, sixteen? Fifteen?” He fumbled for his glasses, a red blur on the table. Grabbing them and shoving them on, he read the time. “Eight oh five.” Nagisa yawned. “It’s too early.” He moaned, shoving Rei’s hand back over his shoulder. Rei blushed a bright pink and sat up. “I’m getting up.” Nagisa shot up beside him. “Alright!”   
“Let’s get dressed and brush our teeth. Oh wait, Nagisa-kun, you don’t have a toothbrush or clothes here, do you?”  
He laughed. “I left my spare toothbrush here the last time I slept over. It saves more work with packing this way! But i still don’t know what to do about the clothes.”  
“You could borrow a pair of mine?”  
“You’re waaaaaaaaay too tall, Rei-chan! I could never fit in one of those big things!”  
“Then what do you want me to do? There’s people out there. You can’t possibly expect me to waltz on to the store and buy you clothes or run all the way back to your house to get some only to be questioned by your sisters on our other members of the swim club!”  
“Fine. Just give me the smallest pair of your clothes you can!”  
Rei threw him shorts that he’d outgrow in weeks past and a three-quarter sleeved baseball tee. Nagisa nodded happily and walked into the bathroom. He grabbed a purple turtleneck out of his drawer and started to unbutton his pajama top. Humming to himself, he took out black jeans and laid them down next to his shirt. After he managed to get off his shirt, he put on the turtleneck and made a quick note to brush his hair afterwards. He pulled down his pants and kicked off his slippers as he pulled up the jeans. Fully dressed, he grabbed a comb from the counter near his bed and brushed through his bedhead, making sure he didn’t miss a knot. As he decided to check on Nagisa, he heard a loud whirring noise from an electric toothbrush.   
He’ll check on him later.   
Walking downstairs, he got out the milk, eggs, bread, spices, and vanilla from the fridge and cupboards. It felt like a french toast day. As he cracked the eggs open elegantly, he mixed in the other ingredients accordingly. greasing up the pan, he got his cooking gloves on. He didn’t really like getting his hands dirty, so he bought gloves that kept the food off of him yet allowed him to maneuver as if he wasn’t wearing them. They were pink and purple, seeing as it was the only pair left in stock at the time. As he grabbed a piece of bread and dipped it in the mixture, he heard thumping noises and turned his head to see Nagisa running down the stairs like a six year old expecting a pony on Christmas morning. He turned back around and heated up the pan, putting the first piece on the stove. He heard a sniffing noise and then felt breath on his back.   
“What’cha making, Rei-chan?”  
“French toast, can’t you see that from the obvious french toast cooking in front of you?”  
“Well how should I know? The thing you’re cooking sure doesn’t look like it.”  
“...Be quiet, Nagisa.”  
“I’m just stating the facts!”  
“Do you want the food or not?”  
“Yes!”  
“Then be quiet and let me make it!”  
“Okay!”  
The blond boy in the oversized shirt and shorts that covered up to his shins looked almost comical as he argued. The sad part was that he almost always won. Rei finished making the stack of French toast, four pieces each, and put them on the table with confectioner's sugar and syrup. As he was getting out the orange juice, he started planning for the day as he usually would. "I'm going shopping for new bathingsuits later today with Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai. Would you want to come with us?"  
"Huh?" Nagisa asked, looking up from the small ocean of syrup he was pouring on his breakfast. "Of course! It'll be fun!" He said and finished up with the syrup, now shoving the whole sifter of powdered sugar on it. Rei grabbed it away from him and gave him a knife and fork. "Rei-chan?" He questioned and pointed to the knife. Rei groaned and cut the French toast stack. It took a considerable amount of time, seeing as Rei could barely see the breakfast in the sugary mess on top of it. It was, once again, a very cold November morning. As he cut, he tried to recollect what exactly happened that last night. The important details were stuck in his mind, but he forgot about some things. Did Makoto think that Nagisa was too cute to have a girlfriend? Or was that Rin? Wait, how could he see or hear them think? He must be tired. There was a long pause before he continued to cut. He had been doing that a lot recently, getting too caught up in fantasies or thoughts to properly function. Either way, he quietly ate his breakfast fast and listened to Nagisa's story halfheartedly. It was something with an aquarium and drowning insects with the other shota. Like every other one of his stories. Rei sighed and decided to skip his daily morning jog today as he chatted away, preparing for the day to come.  
And what an interesting day it was.


	3. The Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title suggests. The Mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating this in a while! I procrastinate a lot, but I promise you guys a chapter four in the next two weeks sometime!

Once the breakfast was finished and they both finished up getting ready, Rei decided to take the car. Being a first year, it technically wasn't legal for him to be behind the wheel, but calling up Makoto and Haru solved that problem.

Somewhat.

They're second years, but Makoto was turning 18 next year and had his learner's permit, and they considered him old looking enough to drive. Rei sat in the back with Nagisa, Haru riding in the front with Makoto. Once the struggle of seating was finished, they began to drive. Makoto put on the radio (a bad call, due to Nagisa singing along to everything and it means everything) and the rest of the ride was silence. Except for Nagisa's singing and Rei's furious secondhand embarrassment. The car arrived after what seemed like an eternity of off-key jpop covers. The four met at the doors after Makoto parked the car. "So what do we want to do?" Nagisa questioned. Haru nodded at Makoto and Makoto sweated nervously. 

"Me and Haru have to, uh, go shopping for, uh, bathing suits? No, wait, uh, I mean winter clothes. Yeah, Haru needs some scarves and coats. Alone." 

That doesn't sound suspicious at all.

"Okay!" Nagisa replied cheerily. 

The two groups split up, Rei not noticing Haru and Makoto following them the whole time. Other than that, the time was... interesting. Nagisa wanted to go in the karaoke booth like the last time, but Rei shot him down. Last time was too confusing and exhausting. Nagisa tugged him everywhere until the two sat down on a bench.

"Rei-chan?"

"Yes, Nagisa-kun?"

"Do you want a drink? I'll get them for us when you're sitting here!"

"Sure. It doesn't matter to me what you get. Thank you."

Rei wasn't sure if it was a hallucination from lack of sleep or not, but he was pretty sure that Rin got up from the bushes with a tree hat and screamed "JUST KISS ALREADY!", because he was furiously blushing by the time his short blond friend came back. Rei nodded a thanks, took the iced tea, and cracked it open. 

"Where's yours?"

"I didn't have enough money, so I could only buy one!"

"That's not right. Here, let me get a way to share it with you."

He walked up to the nearest restaurant, a pizzeria, and asked the lady at the counter for two straws. She looked up halfheartedly.

"This for your girlfriend, kid?"

"No."

She took a quick look at him again., and glanced at Nagisa waving to him from the bench.

"Your boyfriend?"

Rei's cheeks got as red as a firetruck and he hid his face in his hands.

"We aren't boyfriends."

"Sure you're not, hun. Here's your straws. Have fun on your time discovering your sexuality.”

Rei swiftly grabbed the straws and huffily turned and walked back.

"Can you believe that? She thought we were dating. That's ridiculous."

"But Rei-chan, everyone thinks we're dating."

"What?"

"All of our friends except Gou-kun are gay dating each other, so people make assumptions."

"E-excuse me? I am completely fine with being heterosexual."

"I know I know, you're straight, just put the straws in."

Rei reluctantly placed the two straws in the iced tea and began to slowly drink. As soon as the sweet taste reached his mouth, he pulled from the bottle.

“Nagisa-kun, this is lemonade! Not lemon iced tea!”

Nagisa slurped up the rest of the bottle and looked up to face him., amused at his reaction.

“Oh, sorry about that. But it was good wasn’t it?”

“I took one sip! You drank the rest of it!”

Nagisa giggled mischievously and Rei narrowed his eyes at him.

“Wait…. you bought that on purpose, didn’t you?”

“No….?

Okay maybe.

Yeah, I did.” 

He threw the can into the trash can and leaned onto the flustered boy. 

“What next?”

Rei hadn’t thought about that. What would they do next?

Kiss.

NO. No thoughts like that, he vowed. 

“Let’s buy clothes.”

“But you said you didn’t have any money!”

“When did I say that?”

“When I was asking you for money for the claw game last week!”

“The claw game is useless.”

“How can you say that?”

“They rig it so you can’t win.”

Before Nagisa could argue back, Rei stood up abruptly and changed the subject. 

“Let’s shop!”

They passed multiple stores, each one more boring than the next. When they got to the end of the mall, the department store was the only one left.. But the display on the department store was magnificent. The only problem was that there was plaid everywhere. And Rei loved plaid. They might be in there for a while. 

After picking out around sixty different plaid shirts, He spent approximately two hours trying on approximately fifty nine of them with no issues,. but that last one. 

That last one.

Rei had tried it on and he thought he was falling in love . It was a blue and purple button-down plaid shirt with a butterfly decal on the sleeves. It was a tight fit, but he managed to pull it off. 

“Nagisa, I found a shirt I like!”

“Really? Let’s see, then!”

Rei came out of the dressing room proudly. Nagisa stared at him.

“That is the ugliest shirt I have ever seen in my life.” 

Nagisa was in hysterics. 

“That’s hilarious, Nagisa, now help me buy it.”

“You were serious?”

“Yes, now I’m buying it.”

“Well I don’t want to hang out with a loser like you in that.”

“You wouldn't want to hang out with a ‘loser’ like me, you’d want to be a cool guy like me.”

“Rei-chan, I will disown you if you buy that shirt.”

“D-disown me? You’re not one of my parents!”

“I still would.”

“FINE, Nagisa. I am once again, succumbing to your peer pressure.”

“Good.”

Rei went into the fitting room once again, and tried to take the shirt off.

He couldn’t.

He tried and tried, but it was a bit too ‘snug’ on him. 

“Nagisa?” He asked through a crack in the door.

“Hmm?” The boy replied, looking up from his phone.

He blushed a deeper shade of red as he stammered.

“I- I mean, I c-c-can’t….. I can’t get my shirt off. Can you help?”

Nagisa laughed loudly. “Fiiiiiiiiine. That’s what you get for wearing such a hideous shirt.”

He squatted down to help Nagisa reach the top of his head. Nagisa grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it upwards. It was a very tight fit. Rei was as red as a stop sign when Nagisa’s hand brushed against his (proud to admit he had) rock-hard abs. Nagisa flung it upward, knocking Rei’s glasses up in the air and eventually on the floor, smashing the lenses. Rei, shirtless and unable to see, was more embarrassed than he was when he had forgotten his underpants on a class trip in the fifth grade. He spoke slowly.

“Nagisa?”

“Yes?”

“Are my glasses…. broken?”

“...Maybe….”

“Can you get my spares from my bag?”

Nagisa sighed with relief. “Thank goodness you have another pair. I imagined that I’d have to pay for another pair.” He reached in his bag and pulled them out. The frames were purple, not red. 

“Oooooooooh! Rei-chan’s getting fancy!”

“I’m sending to get my others fixed immediately. Now, do me a favor and let me get a shirt on in privacy.”

“I’m on your swim team, I see you shirtless almost every day of the season.”

“I-I know, it’s just the morale of the thing!”

Nagisa shrugged and Walked out of the dressing room . Rei heard an excited gasp followed by a screech of “HARU-CHAN! MAKO-CHAN! OVER HERE!”

Footsteps followed, and voices came soon after.

“Did Rei want to buy anything?” Makoto asked. “If not, we should all head out.”

A knock came upon the door. 

“Rei, are you finished in there?”

Rei quickly slipped on his shirt and opened the door. 

“Let’s go.” 

And with that, the four boys walked out the mall doors, not noticing an pink-haired teenage shark-toothed boy coming out of the bathroom, realizing he was left there. 

“I gotta call Nitori.” He grumbled.


End file.
